materia_primafandomcom-20200216-history
Draconysm
Draconysm is the first form of dragon hunting started by the Ancients . ? It began as a means to capture fire from the Saurians , a prehistoric reptilian race know to spit a fiery liquid that burned skin and bone. ? The Ancients formed this burning liquid into fire and became a source of man's advancement into the universe. ? This process was also the very first step in the creation of the Materia Prima. Later on, as Saurians became more scarce in Orbis , this type of hunting required more skilled and cunning hunters, giving rise to the term Draconysm. ? Those who were adept at this art were called Draconysts. ? Now, there are very few Draconysts, as Saurians have become almost entirely wiped out. Origins Draconysm began as the first great hunt for Saurians. ? Saurians were the apex predators of Orbis , and had often claimed the lives Ancients who crossed their path. ? It is said during a Saurian attack, it spit it's fire upon the bark of a tree that soon caught fire. ? Inspired by this , the Ancients formed a group from the known clans in Orbis to find this Saurian and defeat it. ? This, supposedly, was to become the first great hunt. Upon finding the Saurian, the Ancients defeated it after losing many of their own. ? Cutting the body open, they discovered deposits of this fiery liquid housed in protected pockets within it's skull. ? Cutting into these pockets, they brought this liquid to their caves and poured them over a pile of wood and gave rise to fire. After this discovery, the clans united and formed bands of hunters in search for more Saurians and their fire, soon becoming Draconysm, the hunt for Dragons. The First Hunt The first hunt was conducted with wooded spears, rocks, and the bare hands of the Ancients. ? These spears were no more than broken sticks, and the rocks picked for their size and jagged edges. ? Details of the hunt are not conclusive, but the myth tells of the Ancients banding together at a black lake where a nearby Saurian was said to dwell. ? Using several of their kind as bait, the Ancients lured the Saurian into a trap into a small gorge off the lake, and proceeded to corner and stab it to death. ? Only five Ancients remained in the defeat of the beast, and all spent the next eve cutting open the monster in search of it's fire. Refinement of the Hunt Upon the Ancients first victory over the Saurians, they made quick use of their discovery and set out to find more Saurians. ? This was met with several defeats, as Saurians are resilient and intelligent creatures. Materia Prima The First Great Hunt is said to be the inception of the Matera Prima. ? When the Ancients used the fiery liquid to make fire, they soon found a plethora of uses for this great discovery.